


Foreplay

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is preparing to fight an Immortal with special talents</p><p>Pretty sure this was a response to a challenge, but alas, I do not remember which one. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the Highlander franchise is not mine, nor is any part of it. It belongs to Panzer/Davis, and possibly to others. I intend neither harm nor copyright infringement and make no money off my fanfic. If anything, I consider it free advertisement for the franchise.

A little hokum was always part of the foreplay in the Game. And often there was something raw and awful or even something akin to magic involved. But this? This was different.  
The onslaught of images streaming into his mind, images that each qualified to go on the index for outrageous brutality, no, he had never experienced the likes of it.

But then, his opponent obviously just knew him only superficially. Believed that all those images were enough to throw him off his focus. Didn’t know the darkness he himself had walked through.

Focus. Let him come. Let him die.


End file.
